Agent Badwolf
by PureLionn
Summary: Agent Badwolf is a legend no one has proved true or not. Are they even a real Agent? But a dangerous alien enemey requires the specialist's help, and the Avengers are getting a honorary member for the time being as they team up with Agent Badwolf, some familiar faces fresh off the Bus, and possibly a few other well known alien specialists.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own Agents of Shield, Marvel, Doctor Who or anything else really, so. Sorry?**

**Quick Note: Thanks for clicking on this story! First of all, I'd like to point out I haven't watched much of Shield. I'm more into Avengers/Marvel, But I did watch a good part of the first season, so no characters/developments from the later seasons will be used. All characters are functioning and on Shields side, and in this world will never not be. It opens with Shield, but really will focus on the Avengers characters.**

**Shield characters will be showing up, no crossover romance, guarantee no Doctor (References though). **

**This isn't any crazy mary-sue fanfic hopefully. This will just be me writing a story I think is a good idea. And I can't promise I'll keep Torchwood out. (But with Ianto, Owen and Tosh if it comes to that)**

**Basically just a major BBC-Marvel Mashup. **

**There will be no other long intros like this, this is simply my welcome to the story intro. **

CHAPTER ONE:

"Welcome to level eight" was a Coulson's big moment, considering most agents think the highest level is level seven. But there's actually a level nine. And ten, but we don't speak about level ten.

If one were to hack into level nine security files, they might find information that other agents only regard as myth and legends.

Things like Xavier's school, files on Aliens and planet's unheard of, hero's in other cities, stuff that normally wouldn't be heard of. But it's Shield, so they meddled in it.

And there's a name, with little information, and all it says is 'Agent: Badwolf'.

Agent Badwolf is a myth, a legend, but when working with gods and mutants and billionaires, one must always consider the possibility.

Which is when Skye finally, _finally, _was able to hack through into level nine, and saw the name listed, she was just barely able to stop herself from screeching like a child and calling everyone out to see what she'd found. If she did that, she'd get in trouble.

So she remained silent, and clicked on the name.

A page was brought up, with very little information. Agent Badwolf was a registered agent, official, still alive, but not for deployment…

Nothing else. Very hush-hush even for the level nines.

"What are you doing?" May said, passing through the room, her voice monotone.

Skye expertly covered everything up, backing out of the system and bringing up facebook.

"Just browsing." She said casually, and May didn't reply.

The moment the older Agent left the room, she burst into a grin and tried to decide who on earth she could tell.

With no imminent alien attacks, what would have been the Avenger's turned into a boring sunday evening with six grown adults sitting around a rather large tower.

After the battle of New York, they'd been hyped up. forming the Avengers tower, planning everything out, being super, over the top prepared, and then nothing. Nothing had happened.

And when you've got two genius's, two who understand nothing of this era, and one's an alien, and two master assassins, generally nothing happening means something bad is happening domestically.

Pepper was sick of cleaning up broken glass and treating sprained limbs and torn muscles.

And for future reference, no, Tony can not build a successful teleporter. It will end with a broken rabbit. (R.I.P. Mr. Honey)

"Where's my bow?"

"I'm upgrading it!"

"No you are not! You know what happened last time!"

Pepper slammed her head against the wall.

Then her phone rang.

Glad for the distraction from the imminent fight, she stepped out of the main room and into the hallway, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Oh, Phil!" She said happily, glad to hear the sane voice from the other end.

"_We have need for the Avengers."_

"Oh, thank god!-well, I mean, if you need them clearly it's a horrible situation, and should not be enjoyed, but they're just so annoying!" Pepper stammered, glad to have what was essentially five man-children and the girl Pepper never spoke to out of fear out of the tower for a while.

"_It's okay Pepper. Can you tell Tony? He know's where to find the Helicarrier, we're sending coordinates to JARVIS now." _

"Right away, yes." Pepper confirmed.

"_Thanks- And don't worry this isn't anything too… Terrible, or city-destroying."_

"Okay."

Pepper hung up and stepped back inside, and the first thing she processed was Tony pinned by an arrow through his shirt, stuck to the wall.

"Avengers!" She shouted, as loud as possible, "Suit up!"

Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were led like cattle through the Helicarrier hallway's by Maria Hill. She suddenly turned around and beckoned to a door, The Avenger filed into the room, that was, while large, small and dark.

Director Fury said at one end of a desk, with Coulson on his right and a blonde girl on his left. Six chairs sat in front of them.

"Avengers, take a seat."

They did.

'What are we here for Odin?" Tony asked, leaning back.

"My father is not present." Thor corrected. Tony looked up at the taller man with disappointment.

"Eye-Patch puns aside." Fury growled. "I'd like to begin."

"That seems smart, Director. Tell us why we're here." Bruce pressed, eager to get the situation over with.

"For a long time, Shield has dealt with aliens and monsters of all kinds, but there are some things not even we can understand. Something that involve time travel. And unkillable monsters."

"You're freaking us out here Fury get on with it." Tony said monotonously, clearly not freaked out.

"This Agent beside me is our leading lady in these time travelling matters, and we've recently been given reports that we've got a… problem, on our hands." Fury offered.

"Okay, you're mysterious. _Get to the point." _Tony snapped. The other Avengers nodded agreement.

"What have you heard of the Weeping Angels?" The blonde girl asked in an english accent.

Clint hit Natasha several times in the arm, his eyes widening.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, _That's Agent Badwolf." _

Natasha didn't hit back.

**Please tell me what I can improve on? Things you think should happen? Who you want to see more of? Other shows I should throw in there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. And oh my! Thank you for all the reviews! I know it's silly, but I absolutely love knowing somebody cares. Keep being awesome. **

CHAPTER TWO:

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Tony said, after considering the name for a moment. The blonde girl-Badwolf-tilted her head. Coulson leaned across the table, and Fury, to talk to her.

"We've got you listed as Agent Badwolf to prevent the expected meddling, and keep your identity a secret." He explained. She smiled.

"I was pretty sure that was a joke when I told you that." She told him, a distinctive British accent lacing the words. She turned, eyeing the superhero team casually.

"My name is Rose Tyler, actually." She told them.

"Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell." Tony echoed.

"It doesn't matter who she is, why are we here?" Natasha said eventually, cutting straight to the point. Fury nodded, and accepted a file from Coulson to slide across to the team.

Steve took it, opening it up to a collection of neatly printed diary pages. He frowned, carefully looking through barely any of the writing before looking back up to the Agents.

"I don't understand…"

"That is all the information we have on these… Angels. It was recovered from a crash site." Fury explained.

"A crash site of what?" Bruce said quietly, an identifiable tone of suspicion in the words. He was pretty sure he was the only one who remembered the terrifying implications of the name of these creatures.

"That's unnecessary information, Banner." Fury replied stiffly. Bruce narrowed his eyes, and Fury leaned back.

Meanwhile, Tony had snatched the pages from Steve, and was wrestling with them, while trying to read it. The others, mainly Natasha and Clint, had leaned out of the way, deciding that they really didn't want to get involved. Thor was making attempts to get involved, but with Bruce between them, and his slight fear of the 'other guy' those attempts were not successful. (And I say slight to be nice)

"This information is very vague." Tony said eventually. "It's all cryptic and boring. And looks hundred of years old."

"That's because it hasn't-technically-been created yet." Rose replied simply, speaking again for the first time in a while.

"I'm sorry?" Steve said, apparently the only one who caught the words.

"It's really old." Rose said lightly, smiling at him. Steve frowned.

"Why are there no pictures? It's stupid to get us to fight something we don't know what they look like." Tony said loudly, stretching up in his seat and fighting Clint away, who had misfortunately gotten involved.

"Just let us all see!"

"Pictures are a bad idea." Rose replied confidently.

Tony stared at her, and in a completely serious tone replied: "Pictures are _never_ a bad idea."

"They are if you don't want to be in the 1930's" Rose snapped back.

Steve opened his mouth, then closed it.

"The point is, you're going to have to trust me. I know a lot more about this sort of thing than you do." Rose insisted. Fury and Coulson seemed to agree, and so by default Natasha and Clint put the bare minimum of trust in them. Which was a small, small amount.

The others reluctantly agreed.

"So, how do we fight them?" Bruce said eventually.

"You don't." Rose replied evenly. "You really, really don't."

"Then-"

"You trick them. You can't kill a statue, can you?" Rose asked.

The superhero's remained silent, until Tony couldn't not speak any longer.

"What?"

"The Weeping Angels are only living if they're unobserved. But if they're seen by any living thing, they turn to stone. They're biologically Quantum Locked. It's unavoidable, and a defense system. Can't kill what's not alive." Rose explained quickly, knowing that they'd learn best from experience. Terrifying, brutal experience. But Fury had insisted they were the best they could offer.

"So… Statues?" Steve said, still fairly uncertain about everything.

"Only when you look at them." She reminded him. "And they're fast. Blink of an eye, and they've got you. Don't blink." She warned them.

"So… What are we actually doing?" Natasha said slowly.

"You're helping me retrieve something I've lost." Rose replied, the first hint of hesitation in her voice.

"What did you lose?" Clint asked, leaning forward.

"It… It won't mean much to you, but it looks like a piece of blue wood." Rose said eventually, waiting for the confusion. Instead all she got was one simply question.

"What shade of blue?" Thor asked.

"TARDIS blue." Rose replied instantly.

"Nope, that's not a colour. Try again." Natasha said, shaking her head.

"A very, very deep blue. The best blue." Rose replied. They nodded.

There was a pause, then Rose opened her mouth to ask one last question before official briefing.

"Why aren't you questioning what's up with the wood?" She asked.

"If it were anyone of us up here, we could be looking for anything from a hammer, to a bow, to a pair of pants. We're really not in the position to be judging." Tony explained with a shrug. "For all we know, you're a vampire hunter and need the stake. Might make sense where you come from."

Rose smiled, these were the best.

"You… You're not a vampire hunter, are you?" Tony added after a moment. Rose laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm so much worse."

**If anyone saw/read/heard about the deleted scene from Doomsday where the Doctor gives Rose and TenTwo a piece of the TARDIS so they could grow their own TARDIS and keep travelling, well, you know what's happening. If you haven't… Look it up! The writers say they like to imagine it still happened, and it was only taken out because it broke the emotion of the scene. **

**Thanks for the reading! Please review and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

"What are you then?" Tony asked, natural curiosity winning over caution.

"Doesn't matter." Rose dismissed. "Now, you've all been briefed, and I expect there's not much preparation that goes into these sorts of things, judging by your track record, so suit up."

"You can't just order us around." Tony snapped back. Rose shrugged.

"I'm doing it anyways. So _suit up._"

The Avengers exchanged glances, before turning standing up. They bid farewell to the Agents, as each went his or her separate way to 'suit up' as it was so often put.

"I don't trust her." Tony said, the moment him and Steve had met again, this time both fully suited up (Minus the hood/helmet)

"Well too bad." Steve said bluntly. "She's currently in charge, so we're taking her orders."

"That might work for you Cap, but it doesn't sit well with me." Tony admitted. Steve held back commenting on Rose's earlier stranger words, but decided against it. Get the wood thingy, and they could go back to their domestic lives. For a little bit, at least.

They met up with Bruce and Thor in the main dock, who had nothing to 'suit up' in, then with Clint and Natasha as they came out in full Shield uniform, Fury and Coulson behind them.

Rose met them a moment later. She too was in Shield uniform, but it wasn't the same… She wasn't… With them.

Tony and the other Avengers continued to stare at her, knowing full well that she was the one they were supposed to be listening too, but not really… paying attention. Only their fairly advanced skills kept them from looking away.

Almost as though she realized something, Rose took a simple key necklace off and tucked it into her pocket. The Avengers snapped out of their confusion.

"What was that." Natasha said almost instantly-she didn't approve of having her perception messed with.

"_My_ superpower, Agent Romanoff." Rose said, a mixture of secretive and pride. "And yes, it was a key on a piece of rope, but no, don't ask." All Avengers looked like they wanted to disagree. "I don't question why you're half spider or why you're all American Pride." She said, gesturing to Natasha and Steve respectively.

It clicked to Tony, that while she may have extensive Shield knowledge, a lot of that information wouldn't be made available to the public. Especially the public that, guessing by her accent, hadn't been in America long.

"If you are done chatting, there's an aircraft waiting for you outside." Fury said from behind them, making Bruce and Tony jump, Steve and Thor turn around, and Clint and Natasha remain impassive.

"Right. We better get going." Steve agreed.

He led the superhuman group out, loading everyone onto the plane. Fury and Coulson left them from there, giving Rose a folder of maps and whatever information they had. Nevermind the fact most of it was already in her head.

Clint and Natasha took the pilot seats, and the Avengers, while usually full of snide comments for these sorts of flights, were silent. All were very aware of the newcomer, so they were content to fiddle there thumbs.

After about an hour of awkward half conversations, Tony finally broke the 'not above a whisper' rule.

"Okay, where are we going?" He snapped. "And when and where did our pilots find out before us?"

"London." Rose replied instantly. "And I went with Natasha to change, and told her there. She must have told Clint."

"Good to know you've gone all Unholy Trinity on us." Tony muttered.

"You just reference Glee."

"Shut up."

A few more awkward moments before Natasha finally decided to speak again.

"You know… That back in the back has been breathe for the whole trip. Anyone wanna check it?"

The plane fell silent, but not awkward this time. All eyes fell on a rather large bag in the back that most certainly was breathing.

"What…" Steve whispered, glancing at the others. In response, Tony looked at Bruce.

"Give me your shoe." He said quickly. Bruce frowned.

"What? No!"

"Shoe! Now!"

"Fine!" Bruce quickly undid his shoe and handed it to Tony, who then proceeded to whip it at the bag.

"Ow!" The bag exclaimed,

"You hit me in the face!"

"He hit me with a shoe!"

"You blew our cover!"

Natasha piped up from the front. "You never had cover."

The bag stopped squirming, and Steve stood up to go open it. As he did, a head of dark hair popped out, breathing like she'd never breathed before.

"Hey! Oh, wow! Avengers! Like… Real… Avengers… Staring at me… Oh, wow this wasn't a good idea." She said, starting off excited then ending in a barely audible murmur. A second head appeared, with pale, dirty blonde hair.

"Damn it Skye this was just what I said would happen! I don't even know what you thought would!" She exclaimed, leaning back like this was somewhere between normal and slightly annoying. This girl also carried the English accent.

"Hello?" Steve said, standing above her. Both girls scrambled to their feet, trying to make themselves somewhat presentable.

"Hi, my name is Skye. This is Jemma Simmons." She said, forcing a smiled. "We're-"

"Stowaways."

"Yes, but, Come on!"

"I'm sorry?" Steve replied to the unconventional argument.

"You're working with the Agent Badwolf! You're going to London! Fighting weird aliens! I couldn't not follow you." She defended herself. Jemma looked relatively uncomfortable.

"How's you even know about that?" Bruce asked from across the plane.

"I hacked… All of Shield." She said vaguely. Jemma hung her head as their pit grew deeper.

"Well it's too late to turn back! So accept it and move on!" Skye said defensively.

Steve made eye contact with all the Avengers, none of whom seemed too concerned. They weren't going to turn back, regardless. So if Skye and Jemma had to sit on the plane while they did their mission, so be it.


	4. NoticeTidbit

**Agh. Sorry for no updates. I can't guarantee when I'll update next, but the story is in NO WAY on hiatus. I'm working on a bigger project, and I started this when I had writer's block. Writer's block is gone. I'll try and get you an update within the next week and a bit, sorry for the wait... :( **

_Have this tidbit_

The plane ride to London was long. Like, tear out your hair if you don't have a book long.

Steve had a book. Bruce had a book. Thor had... A book in a language nobody but him knew, and Tony had a book-or liquor, he didn't seem like the reading kind and he flipped the pages very irregularly. Natasha and Clint her flying.

Skye and Jemma did not have a book.

Their attempts to pass the time ended badly.

Their first attempt was to engage the Avengers in conversation. What they got amounted to this:

-Bruce doesn't like pineapple.

-Clint can aim backwards, and will hit, and that will not impede the aircraft's flight.

-None of them cared about Skye's Rising Tide background. (Not because they knew she was a good person, or anything sentimental like that. They really just didn't care in general.)

-And yes, if pressed enough Thor will eventually give up ignoring you and let you attempt to hold _mjolnir_. No, They couldn't do it.

So Skye Jemma resorted to other time passing events.

Only three explosions occurred, and Jemma only caused two. (Which may or may not have been influenced by Tony)

The third occurred when Thor dropped his hammer, after a loud thud and a snarling, inhuman grey face at the window caught his attention.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Sorry for such a long wait**

"What on Asgard is that?" Thor bellowed, jumping up and brandishing _mjolnir._ The face didn't move anymore though, and all the Avengers were locked on it. Rose jumped up beside Thor, trying to compose herself enough to explain what was going on.

"What is it?" Natasha called from the front, both her and Clint having bad angles of view.

"It's… It's one of them." Rose stammered back.

"One of what?" Skye asked, scrambling from her sitting position to stare at the face.

"One of the Weeping Angels. It's… It's… Nobody take their eyes off it!" Rose said, practically shouting the last part.

"Why?" Jemma asked, shivering-and not from cold.

"Just… Just don't, okay?" Rose replied, her own eyes locked on it as she made her way sideways towards the cockpit. She leaned in beside the two agents.

"You need to focus on finding a place to land." She told them quietly. "Whether it's London is irrelevant. We're sitting ducks in this metal coffin."

"Land where? This is the Atlantic Ocean." Clint scoffed, still fairly oblivious to the danger.

"Then speed up!" Rose snapped, before swinging around to watch the terrifying face.

A banging started above their heads, regular, as if something was knocking on a door. Or trying to break the metal. _Thud thud thud. _

"Is it… Is it another one?" Jemma whispered, as if silence would protect them.

"Oh, yes." Rose replied.

"What do we do? How do we kill it?" Tony snapped, breaking his eyes away from the face to look at Rose. "It's a statue right? If I go blast it off the ship it will fall."

"Yeah… Uh, Yeah, probably. But the problem is there's at least two of them out there. We can only see one of them-If we look at the one in the window it will stay frozen, but if you stop looking at the one on our roof-" _Thud Thud _"-It will get you, no questions asked. You can't go out there. All it takes is a touch-a blink." Rose told him. All eyes slowly turned back to the creature in the window. Rose took a deep breathe.

"But… If you were to go out and blast the one on the roof first…" Rose reasoned, debating if it was a good idea.

"Relax. No Angel statue is going to hurt Iron Man." Tony laughed. He grabbed his armour off where it was hanging on the wall, opening the case and letting the well programed armour build itself around his body. The helmet went on last, before the whole place illuminated with a dull blue glow.

"Open the door." He ordered in a semi-robotic voice.

Clint hesitated, then pressed a single button on the dash.

"Everyone get back!" Rose ordered, sending Jemma and Skye into the back, practically into the cockpit, first. Everyone lined up with view of the large door that was slowly opening it, while still keeping their eyes locked on the face in the window. The door reached about halfway when Tony started screaming.

"Close the door!" He shrieked. At least a dozen pairs of hands clung to the rim of the door, half that heads and faces peered over the edge, around the corners, as if they were in the process of crawling inside.

Clint reversed the door, but as it slowly swung shut it stopped, unable to close because of the invasive hands.

"Don't blink!" Rose ordered, trying to keep her breath calm.

Jemma and Skye clung close together, regretting their decision greatly.

"Well that can't be good." Natasha muttered, both her and Clint having given up their pretense of stay on the task of flying and turned around in their seats.

"You think?" Skye screeched.

"What do we do?" Steve stammered, all eyes turned to her.

"Don't look at me! Look at them!" Rose snapped.

The lights in the plane started flickering, the face that much closer with each blackness. Skye and Jemma resumed screaming.

"Open the door! All the way!" Rose screamed frantically.

"What? No way! Those things will get in!" Clint snapped back.

"Just do it!" Rose said, watching them flicker closer. Clint took a deep breathe and did as he was told, aware that with each flicker of lights, their plane lost just a little bit of power more.

The door was almost all the way open now, and the grey Angels crowded in.

"Tony-blast them! Whatever you can do! Just don't touch them." Rose ordered. "Everyone else, too."

Shields, Hammers, and blasts of light were thrown, and while some of it was ineffective, a few of the Angels were pushed off the plane, only to rejoin them the moment they could move again. Stupid wings.

The lights flickered again, and the plane started to drop.

"We're…" Natasha began, frantically flipping various switches and buttons. "No, yeah. We've lost power."

The plane dropped.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Geez sorry for the delay. I wish I could promise you faster updates but… I can't, sorry. I'm working primarily on Nathaniel now, my other story I would appreciate you checking it out. And while it is technically Clintasha, it's not. Not at all. It mainly revolves around Nathaniel's journey, and if there is any Clintasha, it will be at the end. But there probably won't be. **

**And I want to clear some stuff up about this fic: There will be little to no shipping. There is unlikely to be any of the Doctor. It's slight AU, since Rose doesn't have TenTwo around, and there might be some Torchwood (Only for a few chapters, if that), Pre-season two I guess because DEATH THAT BROKE MY SOUL AND OH GEEZ WHY DID I WATCH CHILDREN OF EARTH AHHHHHHHHH.**

**Thanks for reading. **

The plane fell. The Avengers were tossed about like laundry in the dryer.

Natasha and Clint frantically tried to fix the carrier, but when that failed they resorted to vain attempts to have every stop screaming and waited for impact.

Then there was impact.

A great crash that echoed through the avenger's bones, water rushing in and swallowing everything in sight. Pounding...Pounding...Pounding… Neverending pounding.

They the plane was being torn to shreds. The Avengers went flying, swirling through water and metal, pandemonium, chaos, whatever you want to call it. It was terrible. It was painful.

It was green.

I mean, Bruce was good. But really. It was a crashing plane. He wasn't that good.

Ironman was reletively unscatched. Since he had suited up, he was able to jet off into the air with the first person he was able to grab.

That person happen to be Jemma, who at this moment was _not impressed at all and really, really just wanted to not be here and be back on the Bus and she was going to break Skye for this because it's clearly her fault she's there._

And then there were the Angels. They were everywhere. Some falling like stones if they happened to be scene, sinking into the ocean. But the moment they were underwater they couldn't be seen, which means they had Angels above them and around them and below them.

Thankfully, the Angels did appear to be a little prioritizing, and happened to be focusing on the Hulk, who was an astonishingly good swimmer and was really doing a number on them.

Rose, who was holding on to Captain America while he held on to a fractured piece of plane wing, was frantically trying to get her phone to ring. Finally, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Who are you talking to?" Steve shouted. "I feel like this should be a little more important."

"Shut up! Hello!"

"Uh… Sorry?"

Gah. Rose shook her head. "No, no, not you keep going."

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" The female voice on the other end asked, vaguely concerned and impressed.

"Not important. Tell Jack that pick up will be needed a little sooner than necessary. Also, yeah, Somewhere in the Atlantic. Just… You won't miss us." Rose told her, her eyes scanning the ocean and keeping as many Angels stalled as she could. It was not easy since they kept sinking.

"Oka-" Rose hung up before the poor girl could keep talking.

"Pick up? That sounds hopeful." Steve commented, pulling himself then Rose on to the plane wing. Rose shrugged.

"It pays to be prepared."

"We should help the others." Steve commented. "How do we kill these things?"

"Time loop." Rose said easily.

"Um-"

"You can't stupid. You have to trick them or stall them or destroy the fabric of their reality by changing history and making them never have existed in the first place." Rose snapped. Steve blinked.

"Help!"

Both swiveled their heads, catching sight of Skye splashing uselessly around, trying to see every Angel at once. She wasn't half bad at it, but it was failing. The Hulk still was holding them off. It seemed none of the Angels could process physically sending him back in time when they were being smashed away.

"Can you fight?" Steve asked Rose, turning to her.

"God no. I'm more of a runner."

"Hmm. Stay here then." He said, before turning to flag down Tony, who was hovering with Jemma awkwardly above them, the Angels unable to reach them, since whenever they started flying they turned to stone and fell. He was also doing good keeping them away from everyone, since he could essentially see everything.

"God why did Fitz let me leave." Jemma moaned.

"Putting you down girl, sorry." Tony said, somewhat robotically. "Cap needs me."

He swooped down, dropping Jemma beside Rose and spinning back into the air to grab Skye.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha had effectively found a different wing to stand on and were standing back to back with each other, eyes peeled and awkwardly blinking one eye at a time to prevent from whatever the Angels would do to them.

Once everyone was standing on something solid-minus the Hulk who was impressively still smashing everything-where they able to actually plan something. If by plan, you mean hope something good happens.

It must have been a lucky day-Or Roses excessive preparedness and favours- what there was the sound of helicopters.

An Angel leapt for Jemma the moment she looked away.

Her head swiveled back just in time to catch it, her eyes meeting the Angel's only briefly before it dropped into the ocean, nothing but a stone again.

"It's a good day for a fan of ladders!" An arrogant voice called from above, as a ladder dropped down into the center of the group.

**Also: What do you think of the new Cover? (If it hasn't appeared yet, it will. I just made it) I make them myself. If you want a cover made I can probably do a few. I'd save the image, then just message you the link/image. Message me if you're interested with the Subject COVER IMAGE. I'll get back to you if I can. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for anyone and everyone who's still reading this, I love you all, and sorry for SUCH a long wait. NO excuses. **

Chapter Six::

Skye-by the end of her climb-was most certainly not a fan of ladders. She had been, when it dropped from the sky and saved them, but then she had to climb like fifty feet of it and very quickly lost interest. She was pulled into the plane by a handsome man in early twentieth century wear, who smiled at her briefly before pushing her to the back to help pull up Jemma.

Skye came next, then Rose, the two laughing-_honest to god laughing in this terrifying and serious battle_-when they made eye contact. Captain America, Iron Man, the rest came up more scattered but eventually they were all there.

Everyone was still looking down, stopping as many of the Angels as they could.

The plane turned, taking off over the Atlantic with just a few too many passengers. The man swung the helicopter's door's closed and effectively sealed off outside world as they sped away.

It was heart stopping, the first few minutes as everyone waited for the attack to continue. But there was only silence, and why Skye looked out the window, she saw-now frozen angels- in what looked like relaxation. Just sort of… standing, with their eye's covered like they didn't need to attack the group anymore.

"That was insane." Tony declared, his visor lifting up, then taking his helmet off.

"That was Weeping Angels." Rose corrected under her breath.

"It's good to see you again." The man replied, with a clear American accent, and suddenly Rose seemed to remember nobody else know what was going on.

"Uh, these are the Avengers." Rose began, awkwardly looking at everyone. "And Jemma and Skye."

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said, sticking his hand out to Jemma or Skye-it was kind of in the between them. "And who are you?"

"Skye."

"Jemma." They answered simultaneously.

He casually shook Skye's hand, and turned to look behind him at the Pilot.

"Owen and Tosh are flying." He explained, and Tosh-a pretty, asian girl- glanced behind them to smile just a bit. "We'll be meeting up with Ianto and Gwen when we land, and checking over your injuries there." He added, with a pointed look and a bleeding wound on Rose's forehead. Probably from the crash.

"Captain?" Steve echoed, tilting his head a bit.

"Captain." Jack repeated, a bit confused.

"I served in World War II." He explained quickly, deciding to bypass all of the other tiny details. Like being born in the 51st century, time travel, the no-dying thing, the origin of his name. It was easier.

"You are not ninety." Tony scoffed.

"He's ninety." Thor added, pointing at Steve. "Why can't this captain also be ninety?"

"I'm not ninety." Jack agreed, silencing the on-coming argument. "I'm passed two hundred now." That thoroughly silenced everyone, except for Rose who sort of whispered a half apology before turning away.

"Thanks for the pick-up." Natasha said, deciding to break the silence. With the sheer amount of weirdness going on it was better to just accept they were a collection of weird, alienesque people with powers, and why shouldn't others they meet be just as weird.

"For you, that is no problem." Jack assured her, smiling and earning not much more that a straight-faced stare.

"Jack, give it a break there's too many people in this room and you haven't even started on the guys." Tosh scolded. All pairs of eyes belong to a guy-excluding Owen- turned to Jack, who just smiled back

There was another pause before Jack spoke up again. "Regardless," He began slowly. "We won't be working with you for long. We're simply here as a emergency contact and support system. We'll brief you and supply you with the most helpful weapons we have. But we actually have a job to do, so we won't be with you long."

Rose nodded, almost regretfully, and the others seemed impassive about it.

"Where the Hell is Bruce." Tony cried suddenly, the adrenaline wearing off and finally clung into his brain. The rest of the Avengers sat up, either preparing for another, more Hulk-central battle or something much worse. When Bruce was missing things took a turn for the worse.

"We got all of you who were in the water." Jack explained. "Who's Bruce." As if on cue, Tosh half spun in her seat to talk to him.

"Bruce Banner, AKA the Incredible Hulk. An accident with a Gamma Radiation experiment screwed with his DNA. Whenever he get's angry-or pained, stressed, generally strong, negative emotions-his cells mutate and he becomes a giant, green... thing." She finished.

"Ouch." Was Jack's only comment.

"Well where is he?" Steve demanded, filing 'question why they have instant information on them' into the discuss later pile.

"I…" Jack began. "I'm sorry. I think the Angels got him."

"They what?" Tony snapped, sitting up suddenly. All of the Avengers were suddenly buzzing. "Where is he?"

"It's not Where, It's when." Jack said ominously. "And we don't know. We can't know."

Several pairs of eyes turned to Rose.

"What is he saying. You said something about the 1940's?" Steve pressed. Rose shook her head.

"They feed on the potential energy people give off. The life they would have had. By transporting people into the past to live out their life, they get stronger." Rose explained slowly. "It's… They're nice assassins. He's alive-well, to him he's alive. He'll live out his life sometime in the past, grow old, and die before our year."

"No." Tony said firmly, everyone else looking around with stunned faces at this revelation. "This isn't the end. We'll get him back."

"Is that possible, Jack?" Owen said from the front. Jack hesitated.

"I'll make a few calls." He promised. "But I can't guarantee it will work. My Vortex Manipulator hasn't been working in ages."

"Maybe Martha can help? She's working with UNIT and all. They sort of specialize in Aliens." Tosh offered.

"We specialize in Aliens!" Owen snapped at her, and she looked away guiltily.

"I'll call Ianto." Jack said resignedly, taking out his phone. He looked at Tony, the to Steve. "I'll do what I can, but I wouldn't put any money on getting him back."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Yeah. Sorry. No excuses. I know. I want to update this more, but clearly I'm incapable. Thank you to anyone still reading. Remember to review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys. **

The helicopter touched down on a beach with nobody in sight, except for a two black vans with two people mindlessly waiting for them to show up. They perked up when the Helicopter came into view, bracing themselves against the wind as Tosh and Owen slowly lower the aircraft to the ground.

Rose was concerned. Jack was still on the phone, talking in what originally was a somewhat characteristically snarky tone to who Rose assumed would have been Martha at Unit, but then had suddenly changed tone and was talking to someone else. You could have heard the temperature drop in the room.

He finally hung up as the helicopter touched down, and when the doors were opened, the Avengers, Skye, Jemma, and the Torchwood crew practically flung themselves out into the open and out of the cramped space.

"Well that was enjoyable." Tony muttered, stretching out his arms.

"I must disagree. That was distinctly not fun." Thor responded, striding past him so everyone could spread out on the beach. Tony didn't bother correcting the Asgardian.

"Alright. I know It's a bit… tense right now, but if we're going to do anything, we have to get to the Hub. So one more long cramped ride, okay?" Jack promise, shaking the stiffness out of his own body. "Right this way everyone."

The Avengers groaned but did as they were told, each in their own way trained and knowing that some things were necessary. Skye and Jemma on the other hand.

"Alright… Tosh, Owen, take the two girls and the lightning boy in the helicopter." Jack ordered. Both Tosh and Owen nodded but then cursing under their breath as they crawled into the cramped space again. "Mr. America, Mr. Stark, Rose, You'll be with me. The rest of you follow behind."

The Avengers hesitated to follow the order, none of them actually comfortable with the idea of taking orders from somebody who they didn't know. But they were under orders to work with Rose, and she was getting in the car with Jack, so… Plus he might be able to get Bruce back, so sticking with them were their best bet.

After the cars had pulled off of the beach and blended into normal traffic, the mood dissolved into something more relaxed.

Clint and Natasha had been slipped into the back of the care driven by Ianto and Gwen, who they'd had only the briefest introduction to, and now both assassins were not very impressed.

"So, you two come from SHIELD then, no?" Gwen asked after a moment, turning in her seat to talk to them. Both didn't answer right away, staring at her a bit before Clint nodded just ever so slightly. "Well calm down I didn't need your life story." Gwen scolded before turning back in her seat. Ianto simply sort of frowned at her and shook his head.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Eventually when they started speaking again it was Ianto pulling the car to a stop. "We're in Cardiff now." He told them, stepping out of the vehicle. "The Helicopter would have landed before us and Jack's not far behind. We may as well go inside."

Gwen began leading them towards a large black waterfall, though didn't get far before another black van pulled up behind them.

The other Avengers got out, Steve and Tony both looking particularly riled up and agitated.

"What did you say Jack." Gwen called as the other group made their way over.

"I didn't say anything. Star-pants tried to convince me that we have to find a humane and honourable way to deal with this without disrupting the locals." Jack told her, causing Gwen to snicker a bit and turn to follow him.

Clint and Natasha waiting until their other team members caught up, letting Rose walk ahead a bit.

"I don't like this guy." Steve said, keeping his voice low. "He's too…"

"He's seen things." Natasha offered. "You can see it when he looks at you."

They all agreed, eventually having to step up their pace when the others called them over.

"But they didn't change him for the better." Clint added. "All of us-the things we go through to protect the planet… It's made us better, for the most part."

"What are you saying, Barton, that Captain Jack is our enemy?" Tony asked looking behind him as if he thought somebody was listening.

"I'm saying he's offering to help us go back in time, as if that's something he can do." Clint replied. "And that he wasn't exactly on Fury's list of people that will help us. We're under orders to listen to Rose, not her friends."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**Hey! What's this? Two updates? Not a month apart? Oh my God! Somebody get me to the hospital! I must be ill!**

**Ha. Aren't I funny? **

**Nope, just thought I'd update again. I'm trying to be more regualar, so, yeah. **

**Plus it makes me kinda sad my fanfiction is more popular than my original work, so I want to make you guys happy because you make me happy.**

**If your interested in reading any of my original work, I'd absolutely adore you if you'd check out 'How to Sink Atlantis' by KingsHighway (me) on Wattpad. **

**Or if you want to read Warriors fanfiction check out PureLionn on Wattpad (That account is DEAD). The wattpad fanfiction is terrible, but there are a few stories *cough*smokeinthelife*cough* I did for contests I actually really really like. So. Shameless self promotion? **

**I won't keep you any longer.**

Without Bruce, and the whole idea of the fact he was literally back in time was putting the Avengers on edge. They still needed to be helping Rose. Her piece of wood or whatever was still missing, but that didn't change the fact that they were missing a member of their team. Possibly permanently.

"Coffee?" Tony looked up from the leather bound book he was reading. Upon entering the massive cavern, the Avengers, against their better judgement, had been awed. Jack had briefed them on who they were, and what they did, and considering who he was and what he did, he gave them the benefit of the doubt.

Especially when the pterodactyl screeched above them. The book he was reading was like a log book, all sorts of sciency alien technology documented and explained and his inner nerd was showing.

"Oh, thank you." Tony replied as Ianto placed the cup on the table beside him. The boy had been practically doing nothing but serving them and making them comfortable while the rest of the Torchwood team (And Rose) were busy trying to figure out their Hulk problem.

And he had to admit. The serving boy's resolve and lack of fear when faced with various levels of Thor, Natasha and himself was actually quite admirable.

"Do you need anything else?" Ianto asked, looking over his shoulder at where Natasha and Clint had started inspecting one of the wire covered walls. He seemed to be debating going over to stop them.

"No I'm good." Tony dismissed, but corrected himself a moment later. "Actually, can you explain any of this part here to me?" He said, holding the book out so Ianto could read. The was a tapped in photo of a metal glove, and beside it was a sketch of what looked like a masquerade mask.

"Oh, the glove was the Resurrection Gauntlet." Ianto said with a slightly laugh. "It was a tool he had a long time ago for solving murders. We never found the other pair, though, and had to destroy it after a… few incidents."

"Not that, the other thing." Tony corrected. The Gauntlet was written in english, he'd already figured out what it did (It was was pretty damn cool he'd have to remember the model). But the other thing was written in a different language.

"Oh, sorry. That was the Black Mask." Ianto explained. "We… We don't know anything about it. The best we could do was sketch a picture. Anything written on it or photos all became corrupt, like this paragraph here." He paused, seeming to think about what he should say. "We don't even know if the drawing is correct, and nobody has any strong memory of it. We think it had something to do with Dimensional travel, but we can't be sure."

"Oh?" Tony muttered, flashbacks to the New York battle and it's portal filtering through his mind.

_CRASH!_

"Oh for god's sake." Ianto huffed, and before Tony could say anything he'd taken off after Clint who had miraculously found a way _up _the wall.

Left to his thoughts, Tony actually didn't have much time to ponder the new information before Steve came to tap him on the shoulder.

"Jack wants us in the meeting room." He said, beckoning the man up.

He followed, and allowed himself to be led into the room. It was well lit, with a screen that was currently turned off at the far end.

Jack sat at the head of the table, and he beckoned the rest to take seats. His team stood behind him. Clint and Natasha entered last, followed by a rattled looked Ianto who paced to the end of the room, whispered something Jack that made the other man laugh and crossed his arms in the corner.

"Alright." Jack began. "I had Tosh run a background check on appearances of the Hulk in history. All of the stuff you guy' did is there, but it also dates back further. Stories of green monsters, destroyed villages, stuff like that. Using this information, we were able to date your friend's landing to about 1641."

"1641?" Steve echoed, looking at the Avengers. That was seriously in the past.

"Yeah. My Vortex Manipulator is working, but it's fragile. We'll be able to make exactly two trips, with the minimal amount of people necessary." Jack stressed, looking at each Avenger in turn. "And I was able to get an updated Base Code off of Martha."

"Go on then. What is the plan." Thor asked, with nods from the others.

"I was going to say me and you go back." Jack explained. "But as much as I love the idea of some quality time with you-" Jack winked, Rose groaned "-Considering you're literally the person they were worshiping at the time. Bringing a God down might not be the greatest idea."

"So who are you thinking?" Natasha asked.

"I'm torn, I truly am." Jack said with fake sadness in his voice. "But I was thinking it's either got to be Clint or Steve." He declared.

"Why can't I go with you?" Rose interrupted. "I have experience with this it makes the most sense."

"No, Bruce is the Hulk. He hasn't met you, and meeting you got him zapped to the dark ages. He'll need a familiar face to calm him down." Jack explained. "And It's either Clint or Steve because none of their weapons will look out of place. We don't want to break history, so having an archer or hand-to-hand combat would be best."

"His logic is good." Clint agreed, please to be one of the viable options.

"And it's simple from there. We go back to the earliest recorded date, find the Hulk through village rumours, try not to get burned for witchcraft, then get back here and you guys can be on your merry way." Jack finished.

"The rest of you can stay here, and we'll help get you trained on how to deal with these Weeping Angels." Gwen added.

"What about us?" Jemma asked. She and Skye had nearly been forgotten, being cast aside as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Jemma absently rubbed at her eye, while Skye pursed her lips hoping not to get yelled at.

"You'll be trained like anyone else." Gwen told them. "There's no reason for you to be left out. It would only put you in danger."

Jemma nodded, turning away a bit.

"You okay?" Gwen asked, a little bit quieter. The girl still had her hand over her eye.

"Yeah, I'm nine." Jemma muttered. "Er, Fine. I'm fine. There's just something in my eye."

Gwen turned back to Jack, who turned back to the table.

"Alright then. So who's coming with me?" He asked.

**VOTE belong if you think it should be Steve or Clint who goes with him and thanks for reading! I appreciate everything!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay! Sorry for the sorta long wait I guess. I'm writing now though, right? Right…**

**So We technically have Clint as our winner for my little 'vote' thing, but **_**Bianca Valdez**_ **a user who gave a wonderfully fun comment pointed out (well, I'd already known but realized I could use it now) that both Steve and Jack would have lived through WWII, and all that, and could be very fun to play with. So… Basically my voting counts for nothing and you just have to fight for what you want with logical points. Yay. **

Chapter Nine:

"I still think it should be me going." Clint muttered.

"You're not going!" Natasha snapped.

Steve was not thrilled about going. He'd been banking on Clint taking the job and him being able to stay back and learn about the Angels. He didn't really like Time Travel as a concept. Speaking of…

"Why the heck didn't Fury tell us that Rose was a freaking Time Traveller?" Steve snapped, one of the many ways he'd phrased the question if the last hour. Rose had filled them in on a bit more of information, mainly so they trusted Jack more.

And in all honesty why did they even call the them? Why didn't Rose get any of her numerous friends and alien contacts to help her? There were quite a few things Steve wasn't comfortable with at the moment.

But Jack had insisted that he be the one to go with him.

"Alright. I've patched you through Mr. Smith, so you'll hould have enough power to return with Dr. Banner, though I don't recommend taking to long, you base code is glitchy at best." Ianto declared, sliding his phone into his pocket as he came out of some room above them.

Steve had to admit though, despite being not fond at all of these guys, they ran themselves well.

"Who's Mr. Smith?" Tony asked, looking up from where he was sitting with a book. Steve hadn't seen him put the book down.

"Computer." Ianto replied back as he passed him, and before Tony could question him anymore had disappeared into a different room.

Barely moments passed before both Ianto and Jack emerged from the room, Jack clapping his hands together loudly to get their attention.

"Okay. It's go time." Jack announced, beckoning Steve over. He complied, and everyone else gathered around. Some, like Natasha were hesitant to believe any of this was real. Maybe Fury decided to show his humorous side. He missed April Fools day but they could make an exception.

Others, like Clint and Tony, were nervous but nevertheless excited at the possibilities.

Thor didn't bat an eye.

Steve hated it. He hated it because these guys had Time Travel, and he hadn't know about it until now.

"Hold my hand?" Jack said in a pouting voice, extending his hand towards Captain America. Steve narrowed his eyes. "No, seriously, grab my wrist." He said a few seconds later, his voice back to a serious tone.

"Good luck." Clint called as Steve reached out and wrapped his hand around the Vortex Manipulator.

"Yeah don't let them burn you for witchcraft!" Tony called.

"Don't agree to any marriages!" Natasha offered.

Jack smiled at them all, and Steve scowled slightly, and then there was white.

And oh, wow, that was the worst feeling ever.

Then there was grass. And sunshine, and a warm breeze.

Jack seemed to recover quickly, stretching himself out like he'd done it a million times, but Steve felt nauseous. He felt absolutely terrible. Like somebody fed him rotten clams then hit him in the stomach with an anvil.

"Where are we?" He wheezed, looking around. They were on a grassy hill, and below them smoke could be seen from the thatched roofs of a small village of sorts. Cows and sheeps flocked around, and he could see a little girl chasing chickens down the road.

"How would I know?" Jack called back, as he was already quite far down the hill.

Steve took one last look around, not quite believing that they'd moved times, before following him.

Both of them had changed in preperation, into trousers and smocks fitting of the era.

"We can't just walk in there, can we?" Steve called, looking at the town as it drew closer.

"Sure. Why not? Maybe somebody's heard something." Jack replied. Steve scowled.

"Are you going to ever tell me the plan?" He snapped.

"What plan?" Jack called back, making Steve all the more angry.

"The one you're clearly following and are enjoying a little too much by keeping it away from me? What am I gonna do? Tell somebody?" Steve insisted, jogging to finally catch up to him, so he could talk with him evenly. Well, slightly looking down, he noted to his satisfaction.

"Don't we usually follow your plans?" He snapped after a moment, turning to Steve and stopping. "_Captain America"_ He added through clenched teeth.

Steve stopped. "This has nothing to do with my title or… or job. This is completely different, and frankly something we should be working on together."

"1943, March 1st." Jack said suddenly. "My men and I were deployed alongside you and your Howling Commandos." He said, lifting his head higher. "We pulled through, but a lot of us didn't."

Steve stayed frozen to the spot.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to remember us, especially since that was just as I was starting out as… Well it's a long story." Jack finished awkwardly. "But none of history remembers us. It was only a small group, but the records write it off as the Howling Commandos victory."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure we couldn't have done it without you." Steve answer numbly after a moment, unsure what to say. Jack scoffed.

"I don't want you pity, jackass, I've fought aliens and saved all of time I really don't care anymore." He laughed. "But as someone who lived through your birth, death, and rebirth, I'd like say that I'm more than honoured to fight by your side."

Captain America nodded. "But what are you, Captain." He said.

Jack laughed. "Come on, we've got a giant green rage beast to find. Does it really matter?"

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have zero consistency with my updating. Ha. Ha. Ha. Sorry. And Nano is coming up so this whole one chapter per decade thing is gonna become even more of a wait. If anyone's even still waiting. **

Chapter Ten:

"Alright, in the absence of-"

"What doesn't this do?"

"Absence of Jack-"

"Is that a decellular particular band?"

"Absence of Jack I'm going-"

"What on Earth is that-"

"Would you shut up!" Ianto snapped, turning on Tony. Everyone else had gathered on chairs and table tops, gathered around and listening for what they were going to do next. Except Tony, who without anyone he remotely considered someone he had to listen to, had elected himself leader and dissolved into uselessness.

"Geez sorry, proceed." Tony muttered, putting down a dangerous looking blade with glowing lights lined along the edge.

"As I was saying." Ianto continued, stretching each word and following Tony's progress as he turned and made his way to join the group. "In the absence of Jack I'll be directing you in how to take these guys down."

The group all nodded and somewhat agreed, either too confused, concerned, and startled by the situation to say much against it, or actually comfortable with the new team was still to be decided.

"The Angels only have one major weakness." Ianto continued. "When observed by any living creature, they turn to absolute stone."

"How are they ever moving then?" Skye interjected. "I mean, there must be dozens of bugs at any given moment that can see them. If you're never more than six feet away from a spider that must apply to the Angels."

Ianto blinked.

"I think it only applies to animals that have Metacognition. The awareness that you are aware." He said slowly after a while.

"Likewise, it doesn't have to be someone else. If an Angel sees another Angel-or even itself, that Angel is now frozen." He explained. "Tosh?"

Tosh quickly grabbed a handful of mirrors, handing them out to each Avenger one by one.

"I had Tosh grab every mirror we had in the building. We just had enough, thankfully we won't be going with you." Ianto finished.

"You're not?" Rose exclaimed, concerned. She liked the Avengers. She really did. But… They just weren't her speed.

"You'll be fine without us. Besides." Ianto paused, looking around. "We've got our own job to do."

Rose glared at him, then nodded and sat back.

"Any questions?"

"How do you kill them?" Natasha called from the back. Ianto looked startled to hear the red-headed girl speaking.

"You don't. If you injure the Angel in stone form it will start screaming-every Angel within one square mile of existential existence will be brought down upon you." Ianto corrected. He really hoped they didn't try and kill the Angels.

"What do we do then?" Natasha countered, a little put off that they couldn't just kill them.

"Trap them. Put them in a situation where it's impossible for them not to be looked at." Ianto said. There was a little bit of silence before Jemma spoke up.

"What do we do once we trap the, eight."

"Eight?" Ianto echoed. Tosh and Owen both looked up in extreme interest, neither missing the pattern.

"Eight what." Jemma replied. Everyone in the room exchanged glances, before eventually settling into an uneasy conversation again.

"Uh, contact us. We'll link the Angels together through Jack's time warp and a few Celestic-Metamaterials and poof them away to a different plain of existence."

"You can do that?" Thor asked, his voice carrying unnaturally loudly in the formerly quiet room.

"Where were you during the battle of New York?" Clint scoffed.

"Where were you while _Abbadon was rampaging through London?_" Ianto snapped back, before somewhat dignifiedly shuffling papers and finishing what he was saying.

"Jemma and Skye will be staying here." He said after a moment, and both Jemma and Skye would probably tell you they protested, though that's not true.

"Probably best." Tony muttered.

"What now? We wait until Jack and Steve get back with Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Who knows how long they'll take-Jack may not get the calibration exactly right upon return." Owen added. "We may as well start now."

"Steve won't be pleased about this." Thor said, once again shattering the calm silence.

"We don't take orders from Steve." Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"Then Jack won't either!" Tony exclaimed, sitting up and actually paying attention. "They're important parts of our respective teams, we can't just leave them behind."

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, but Rose beat him to it.

"I don't know about you bucko's but I need to get going as fast as you can. I'm on a time limit." She stood up, folding her arms and daring anyone to challenge her. "Now are we going to go try and steal a splinter back from an army of unkillable Angels or not?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Man, I could make excuses. But, whatever. It's not like anyone reads these authors notes anyway. Regardless, don't forget to leave a review saying what you hated about it!**

Chapter Eleven:

Honestly Steve had never expected to find himself bushwhacking through the 1600's but this was a particularly special case, and he was willing to let himself stop over thinking it in return for Bruce's safe return.

They'd gotten some rumours off of a man in the village, and were now heading to what they seriously hoped was a small farming community in this patch of woods.

"Do you you think we'll find him?" Steve asked eventually, pushing himself up a small riverbank ledge and hating the feeling of his wet pants sticking to his legs. The fact that they had to go through the river was bad enough without the river coming with them.

"Oh, yeah." Jack said easily, kicking himself up after Steve. "I've done so many harder and weirder missions than this. And so have you, for that matter."

Steve nodded and took a deep breath, starting off north-west in hopes of finding their lost friend. He knew he should be trusting Jack, but nothing in his memory could tell him why-apart from orders given, he didn't even have a reason to be here. Until Bruce was lost.

"So you dabble in time travel often?" Steve asked, turning to look at Jack who had wandered a few feet to his left to avoid a thorn bush.

"Oh, yeah. Me being here is time travel, even." Jack muttered, glancing behind him with a sort of confused expression.

"Really?" Steve said, intrigue pricking at the back of his mind. Jack didn't reply, instead turning around fully to peer into the trees they'd left behind. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can you feel that?" Jack said quietly. Steve raised an eye but stayed silent, scanning the forest and trying to feel whatever Jack was feeling.

"I don't…"

"That's the void, can't you feel it?" Jack insisted, tilting his head.

"What void, I can't feel anything!"

"It must be because I've been-"

An ear-splitting roar broke the conversation, shattering the air around them and sending both boys stumbling back in shock.

"Now that's the Hulk." Steve stammered, picking himself up. He was heartbeats away from taking off after the sound, but Jack's panicked voice stopped him.

"There is void energy _everywhere_ Rogers, this isn't just… This isn't just the Hulk we're dealing with now." Jack said, standing up and jogging over to stand beside Steve.

"Well, what do we do?" Steve asked. "We can't leave him, we're so, so, close."

"I know. Come on." Jack said, using his head to beckon into the woods. "We just need to be careful. We might have the advantage right now."

Steve scowled, resisting the urge to just run into the fray and followed Jack through the woods, in an almost crouch.

The ground was vibrating. As they got closer, vibrant green was visible through the dark forest trees, conifers mostly, some distant part of Jack's mind told him.

The green turned, his massive fist demolishing a tree that was sent flying into others, which splintered in their own turn. It roared again, and both Captains winced.

Suddenly, the Hulk roared and shrieked again, jittering about and flailing and screaming like a banshee and making the two men close their eyes and ears and will it to stop. When they looked back, the Hulk was gone, and in it's place, naturally, was Dr. Bruce Banner, laying naked and covered in dried blood and cuts and purple, brown, black bruises of every shade. He lay immobile, and Steve felt a nauseating feeling grow in the pit of his stomach as he thought his friend was dead.

Then Bruce twitched, a whimpering groan of a beg reached his ears that pierced through his heart and made him want to cry. "_Please…"_

Steve leapt then and there, but Jack once again grabbed his arm and yanked him to the ground.

"Look!"

Steve complied, feeling rage boil in his stomach at Jack, but more at whatever was _torturing _Bruce.

A black shadow moved above the Hulk. It was at least seven feet tall, Steve's eyes told him. With a black cloak that swooped around it and seemed to melt into the earth, yet never lost size or shape. His eyes were obstructed by a massive, black mask that covered his entire face. The mask was hard to see. It's like… Steve knew it was a mask, but he could seem to place _why _he knew it was a mask.

Large, bone-white antlers grew out of the black mass's head. They intertwined and twisted above him in a massive, demonic crowned, and seemed to drip in thick black ink.

It was a thing of nightmares.

It looked up and made eye contact with Steve. Jack was frozen to the spot, but Steve knew, he just… He knew that the monster was looking at him. It was seeing everything, and it had seen them. It looked away slowly, looking down at Bruce briefly before looking out across the forest, giving them a view from the side-an impossibly thin body.

It flickered out of existence.

Steve jumped to his feet, running over to Bruce and closely followed by Jack. He felt numb all over, like someone had ripped out his insides, then replaced them in the wrong order. Everything was wrong. This was wrong. Here was wrong.

Bruce was unconscious, and as Steve tried to help Jack get the poor, tortured man into a position they could jump with, he realized that he had been crying.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Nausea washed over Steve as Jack pressed his watch, the world spinning around them as time fled around them. Close his eyes and waiting for it to pass, pressure on the soles of his feet told him they'd been materializing. When cold air brushed against his skin, he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the Torchwood hub, all lights off and silence filling the room.

"Ianto?" Jack called out slowly. "Owen? Tosh?" He glanced around, stepping away from from Steve to glance around the dark room, swinging his head in confusion. "Ianto! _Rose!"_

"Tony!" Steve joined him, but his voice was more commanding, as if he was used to his team disappearing or running off.

"Jack?"

All heads swung up to see Ianto appearing from the top of the balcony. He looked as well kept and clean as ever, but there was something wild and panicked in his eyes that sent a shiver through Steve's spine. He practically flew down the stairs, basically tackling Jack into a hug before immediately pulling back and slapping him _hard _across the face.

"Where the _Hell _have you been?" He shouted.

Steve jumped back a bit, pulling Bruce to his feet. Bruce was in bad condition, that was for sure, and the only thing on Steve's mind was getting him better. But something was wrong here. Something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

"In the 1600's, where do you think?" Jack gasped back, rubbing the side of his face, slightly offended.

"Jack, it's been _two months_ since you were supposed to be back." Ianto stammered, and Steve's heart froze.

Two months? Two whole months they'd been gone? How had that happened? Jack had set the watch to barely hours after they left, how had they possibly been gone two months?

An image of the terrifying black monster crossed through his mind and made him shiver with fear, and coldness settling over his bones that he couldn't shake. Where on earth had they time gone. Or rather, what had stolen it?

"Two months?" Jack echoed, glancing across to Steve, raising an eye. Steve shook his head. "Where's everybody else?"

"_Gone, _Jack." Ianto stammered, before catching sight of Bruce and gasping. "But… Let's take care of him first, shall we?"

Jack had frozen to the spot with the words spoken, but he knew that Ianto was right-they needed to deal with Bruce before anything else.

"I'll go grab some clothes." Jack said, nodding and disappearing down one of the hallways.

That left Steve and Ianto to half drag, half carry Bruce over to a couch of sorts lining the sides of the room, dropping him on to it heavily. And drop is a very literal term. Bruce's eyes flickered, and cast themselves about the room rapidly, trying to discern his surroundings.

"Where…?" He managed out eventually.

"Torchwood, you're safe." Ianto said, but Bruce just looked at him.

"They're allies." Steve assured him eventually, and Bruce just nodded. "You were touched by one of the Angels. It sent you back in time- so we got you."

"Yeah I know what happened." Bruce snapped, sitting up and stretching.

"How long were you there before we found you?" Steve asked, the unasked question of _what the Hell happened_ hanging in the air.

"Four weeks?" Bruce stammered. "Uh, I got there, and a week passed uneventfully, hiding in barns and trying to breath even and keep myself under control. When a family found me, I fled into the woods. That's when that… thing… It… It was… testing me, or something. I don't know what it wanted and it never spoke… It was just… Painful."

"Three weeks of torture…" Steve breathed, sitting back a bit. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but footsteps behind them interrupted the conversation, and Steve turned to see Jack handing him a pile of clothes, which Steve in turn passed to Bruce. He thankfully pulled the clothes on, modesty barely a consideration after the multiple nights of waking up in unusual places.

"Alright." Jack said suddenly. "He's talking, not dead, we're all here, now you said everyone else was _gone?" _

Ianto nodded, looking up at Jack from his crouched position with Steve, beside Bruce. "Uh, Rose… Rose and them went off to find her little splinter, or something…" Ianto began, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone else went with her. They had mirrors, they had all of the information, they were ready… But it… It didn't… I had stayed behind to wait for you, and… they're gone. I don't know. No phones, no radio, no response and no contact."

"What are we going to do?" Steve said, and before Jack could say anything Bruce interrupted.

"The Angels were listening to Stag." Bruce said quietly.

"Is that what we're calling the unholy death monster from Hell?"

"They would sometimes be there. I couldn't never see what they were doing, naturally, but they shifted and moved depending on where the Stag was. They seemed… scared of it.

"Weeping Angels aren't scared of anything." Jack scoffed.

"They were scared of it." Bruce insisted. "And it was interested in me. I don't know what it wanted, but it's definitely not confined to the one time period. If it's there, it's here, and it's certainly taken the rest."

"For what, what does it need with… soldiers and scientists?" Steve stammered.

"I think the question you should be asking is what would somebody want with the _Avengers?_ Specifically, a man who can turn into a giant green version of a man." Ianto pointed out. Bruce jerked his head up to Steve, who looked to Jack, who was studying Bruce.

"Is it… Is it studying us?" Steve asked.

"It's learning…" Jack whispered.

"What about…" Ianto said, then cut himself off. "What about your… Your Doctor? The one you say always helps you out in situations like this."

"The Doctor isn't… He's not here." Jack dismissed.

"Can't you call him?" Ianto snapped. "This isn't… This isn't Weevils in the sewers or meat monsters in a warehouse, this is the entirety of the Avengers and your friends being taken and kidnapped and tortured by a time travelling… whatever!" Ianto shouted, his voice rising in pitch as he went on.

"Calm down." Jack ordered. "We'll get them back."

"I will not calm down!"

"Who's the Doctor?" Bruce interrupted suddenly, skin pale, if not tinted green.

"A friend."

"A magical time travelling friend apparently for God's sake he defeated the entirety of a Dalek fleet and pulled Earth through space back into its rotation, I think he can help!" Ianto said, standing up suddenly to face Jack.

"He did what?"

"It's not… We can't just call him whenever!" Jack snapped.

"Martha has his phone number." Ianto countered.

"We can't call the Doctor!" Jack shouted, and Steve took a step back, glancing at Bruce who looked carefully between the two feuding men.

"Why not!" Ianto snapped, his face turning red from panic and fear and concern and the stress build up of a two month panic waiting for Jack to return. Waiting for anyone to return.

"Because the Doctor is dead!"


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Jemma was breathing heavily. Here eyes were burning, her mind was like sludge, every part of her body felt numb and hypersensitive at the same time. She couldn't move at all, and yet her body was carrying her forward.

"_You snuck on? Again?" Tony shouted, throwing his hands in the air. _

"_I was not staying behind in that place with those weirdos." Skye scoffed, brushing her hair out of her face. _

"_Yeah, and there was only seven other person back there." Jemma added, "Safer here, right?"_

"_Seven other person?" Skye echoed, raising an eye. _

"_It's people, Skye." Jemma corrected, oblivious. _

She could hear her feet pounding against the cold cement of the warehouse as she ran, but she couldn't feel it. Now she was on the street. Now she was on the shoreline. Saltwater licked at her toes, but there was no cold for her to feel. Nothing but emptiness as she searched for something she didn't know about.

"_Two minutes until arrival." Natasha said, flicking a switch in their vehicle that did who knows what. _

"_Six minutes?" Jemma asked, her nerves frying at their ends. She wished she'd stayed back. Why on Earth did she keep listening to Skye? Maybe they should call Coulson. Or Ward. Or anyone, she didn't know._

"_No, two minutes."_

"_That's what I said." _

She left the shoreline. Why was she there in the first place? What was her goal? Did she need something from the water? Something else was controlling her.

She was back in the city.

A voice reached her ears, and instinctively, without any thought process, Jemma threw her hands up to cover her eyes and slid into the shadows, watching the young couple pass, laughing and giggling at some joke or another. Jemma smiled. They looked so happy. Her hands reached out, grabbing them bother from behind and sending them somewhere else. Where had they gone? What happened? Why did she feel so… strong?

"_We're only five people. We should wait." Jemma said. _

"_There are ten of us."_

"_That's what I said." Jemma replied, raising an eye. "And we don't know how many of them there are. We should play it safe, scope out the area, maybe call in backup to watch through monitors. If we can hook up a computer to the security system, we'd be able to stop the Angels four moving without being near them."_

"_Four moving?" Tony said. _

"_Jemma, why are you counting down?" Owen asked, sliding back down the grassy hillside of the ditch they'd been covering in and approaching the girl. _

"_Counting down?" Jemma echoed. Taking his flashlight, he quickly flashed it between both of her eyes. He nearly shrieked, falling back against the slope and sliding down. Coated in mud and wild, he scrambled to his feet and tripped again, falling over in his panic. _

"_They're in there! It's in her eyes!" He stammered. _

"_Well you're the doctor, for God's sake, do something!" Gwen snapped, grabbing his collar and dragging him to his feet. _

"_I don't know what to do! These are… it's…" Owen said, trailing off as he stared at her. "I don't know how they got in there, nevertheless how to get it out. Or what it's doing." _

"_Or why it's counting." Clint added. _

"_Specifically down to what." Tosh, rather unhelpfully, also tried. _

"_Oh!" Owen said, jumping up. "Stop talking! If you stay silent, you can't count down, right?" He tried. Everyone looked at him skeptically, but it was the only plan they had. _

"_Three." Jemma confirmed. _

"_Jemma stop! You're running out of time!" Owen shrieked. _

"_Sorry! I meant two!" Jemma said, then squeaked, covering her mouth as panic overtook her. The Angel in her pupil smiled. _

"_Alright, stay quiet. We can't risk you even opening your mouth again." Owen said slowly. _

"_When are Rose,Skye and Natasha Getting back?" Owen asked. _

"_Less than then, I'd guess. They've been gone about twenty minutes." Tosh said, glancing at her watch. _

"_Just stay strong." Owen said quietly, tapping Jemma on the shoulder before disappearing to the west end to go find Rose, Skye and Natasha. If not talking didn't work, Jemma didn't have two minutes let alone possibly less than ten._

Stepped out of the alley and running down the street, Jemma found herself back in the warehouse.

She nearly shrieked, instinctively falling back and trying to get away, but not moving an inch. In front of her, right there, was another Angel. Locked, eye to eye, Jemma found herself had finally stopped moving.

Now is when it dawned on her that she couldn't control her own actions. Some part of her had been controlling herself, she'd believed. She must have been. What else would have been happening?

But now, looking at the Angel looking back at her, the terrible truth became apparent.

"_Where is Owen? Where are any of them?" Clint snapped, pacing back and forth, his bow bouncing in his hands as he fidgeted impatiently. _

"_They're… I don't know." Tosh began, then stopped, running a hand over her eyes. _

"_They'll be back. They have to be, they've got a job to do." Tony said, fiddling with the gauntlet on his hand. "JARVIS, do a scan for living organisms."_

"_There are twenty-seven living organisms within the perimeter, sir." JARVIS replied. _

"_Damn it." Tony muttered. "We should go in." _

"_We have to wait with Jemma. We can't leave." Clint said. "Natasha, Skye, Rose and Owen will be back shortly."_

"_Unless they've been compromised or touched or sent back in time, in which case we need to know." Tony reasoned. _

"_I'll come with you." Tosh said. "Clint can stay here with Jemma." _

"_It's decided." Tony said, turning to Tosh. "I like you. Better than the elf, anyways." He said, before his helmet came down over his face, and the pair ended off east, around the building, leaving Clint with Jemma. _

A massive, terrifying black shape crossed into view, passing beside Jemma and the other Angel. It stopped and glanced between them, impossible, mask-like face seeming to twist in disgust. It made a guttural sound, which some other part of Jemma's brain told her was: "Idiots."

It held one gloved hand over Jemma's eyes, and she heard footsteps as the other Angel fled the scene. Dropping it's hand and turning away, Jemma's body started moving again.

"Kill the useless ones and send the others back to find them." It snarled, it's voice sounding like a broken record player.

Jemma didn't know what he meant, but her body moved anyways, racing faster than light up stairs and through the warehouse.

_Clint and Jemma sat in silence, twiddling their thumbs and waiting for something to happen. _

_It had been who knows how long, and Jemma was fine, but her skin was looking very washed out. Almost grey. Clint wasn't a doctor and he had no idea what to do. _

_Something cracked behind them. _

"_One!" Jemma shrieked in surprise, pointing behind Clint. Clint turned, facing an Angel, inches away from touching his back. _

_Jemma screamed. Without looking, Clint slipped to the side and scrambled up the side of the hill, turning so he could watch both without worry, awkwardly blinking one eye at a time. _

_Jemma was screaming in agony, thrashing about and falling to the forest floor, grabbing at her eyes. The other Angel watched her passively. _

_Clint ran. _

Jemma slid through the large iron door, crossing the room.

Everyone was tied up, gagged, bound in someway and stuck to the wall. It was terrifying, but Jemma couldn't look at them. She couldn't control herself, she knew that know, but it didn't hurt any less to know that she was still passing by them without hurting.

Which ones had the thing wanted her to touch? She couldn't be sure. But her body seemed to know.

Not Rose. No, Rose was one of them.

Agent Badwolf, she remembered her being called. Agent Badwolf, Agent Badwolf… That had such a nice ring to it. Regardless, the 'other' part of her brain, the part that wasn't Jemma, had a bit of fear slip into it's mind upon thinking the name.

Were Jemma's thoughts influencing the Angel that was now her body?

Tony would do well. He'd be perfect. Send him back, he's smart enough to know what to do. Hmm… The time period might be a little awkward. Maybe getting him and his suit out of the way would be best.

A deep, whirring sound caught her ear, and the Angel turned to the corner, where a half constructed, deep, deep royal blue box was splintering out of the dirt they'd laid down, deep green leaves like ivy twisting around it and growing ever longer.

Half-constructed glass and light appeared at the top, and as she watched, the light on the top lit up.

"Police Public Call Box."

Soon, it wouldn't matter. She'd be able to get all they needed without ending others back in time. They'd be able to go themselves.

All thanks to that stupid splinter the blonde girl had been carrying around.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Wow, look, inconsistency in the updating. Hahahah. Who would have guessed? Shoutout to anyone still watching I suppose. What are you guys thinking of the story so far? Too much? Too stupid? Weird? Awesome? Cool? Interesting? I'd love some feedback. **

**In light of Civil War (Which since it's release, I've already seen twice,) I feel like I might need to clear some things up, just in case. **

**This will be spoiler free for that movie. It will NOT take place afterwards. Imagine this set between Ultron and Civil War. But like a… UA (Universe alterations, thanks tumblr,) of the Ultron battle. Thanks, and happy reading. **

"I tried, okay, I tried to save him!" Jack gasped, feeling his heart clench and his mind go numb as the terrible memories were brought to the surface.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Jack…" Ianto murmured. "You could have told us…"

"You don't understand." Jack growled. "This was different. This wasn't… Going down in a blaze of glory against the daleks, or falling on Trenzalore… This was a letter in the mail like… like all the others."

Steve had fallen silent, all too familiar with the concept of a letter, with an unsympathetic signed name of a captain at the bottom, words basically taken from stock. Jack had spun away, pacing across the darkness of the hub, running a hand through his hair and trying to get his thoughts together.

"What happened?" Ianto asked eventually.

"I don't know. I used my vortex manipulator, I talked to all his companions, I teamed up with _River Song _for god's sake and I couldn't make a damn difference. He's gone, and that's that." Jack snapped.

"Yeah, but what _happened?_" Bruce stressed. "To this… this Doctor?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted breathlessly. "I got a note in the mail. Blue envelope. It was a goodbye of sorts."

"A goodbye of _sorts?_" Ianto pressed.

"Yeah, it was written by him, but it didn't sound like him. It didn't sound like him at all. It seemed, robotic, like someone was telling him what to write. It just… said goodbye. Said goodbye to all of us," Jack offered, calming himself down.

"That's horrible," Steve said, and looked like he was about to say more, but was cut off.

"We don't have any more time," Jack snapped suddenly. "We've got to work on finding the others. If they've been gone for so long, well, then maybe we need to get our buts into action and find them."

"Very well, but where do we even start?" Steve asked, but he'd barely finished the sentence when the phone rang.

Pepper was having one hell of a few months.

Tony had stopped taking her calls, Nobody, actually, had been answering her anymore. Jarvis apparently didn't have a trace of him anymore, giving his last location to be somewhere on the edge of Cardiff, of all places. Director Fury hadn't had anymore information either.

She'd been out shopping, the large grocery store bustling and moving on as normal, barely a thought to her lost friends or, more likely, completely unaware. The cashier had been nice, not particularly chatty, and Pepper had moved on in a sullen daze, wondering when, if ever, she'd find them again.

This all happened within about two weeks.

The beginning of week three woke Pepper up with Jarvis announcing she had a visitor at the door. That, and the consistent pounding of someone in the lobby once Pepper got closer. She quickly dressed herself, smoothed out her hair, tried her very best to not look on the verge of tears at any given moment, and went down to greet her guest.

A dark skinned women greeted her, large brown eyes frantic and hair pinned up in a bun. She wore a red leather jacket, and Pepper didn't recognize her to be in any status within any company, and she felt immediately put off that someone had woken her up for… propaganda, or something.

The woman flashed a badge, and Pepper was more interested.

Was that _Unit? _Like the SHIELD of actual government law.

"How can I help you?" Pepper asked, crossing her arms.

"My name is Doctor Martha Jones, from Unit," she said with military like confidence. The woman had already moved past the door and into her house. "And I wouldn't be bothering you ma'am, unless I had other options."

"What do you mean, other options," Pepper stammered.

"As you may have known, the worlds been tipping a little upside down lately," Martha began, pacing almost nervously around the space. "And with the disappearance of your husband and his team-"

"I'm _definitely _not married-"

"I don't keep up with celebrity drama," Martha re-interrupted.

Pepper raised an eye.

"Alright, I don't care for your attitude. Now cut the cheap military crap and tell me what's going on," Pepper snapped, and the two women found themselves face to face.

"Crazy aliens are killing everything," Martha said dryly. Pepper thought for a moment.

"Alright, add a little of the military thing…?"

"An alien species called the Weeping Angels have been attacking choice citizens all around the world, in time and space. Now I've encountered them before, I knew how to deal with them. And I had a little warning. I have reason to believe that Donna Noble has already been detained, and Mickey has also been taken. The status of Rose Tyler and Sarah-Jane Smith are uncertain."

"Well, that made a whole bunch of less sense," Pepper muttered. "What do you want me to do? Aliens? I'm not really the fighting type, I run a company."

"Virginia Potts, you are definitely the fighting type, and Mr. Stark needs you. So do the rest of the Avengers. I told you, I don't have any other options. They've already tried to get me once." Martha begged.

"Fine, fine, what do you need."

"I need you to come to London with me, specifically, 13 Bannerman Road." Martha decided. "And we're going to save the world this time. We don't have anyone else to rely on."

Pepper nodded, finding the girl oddly encouraging, albeit a little morbid.

"Alright, I'll arrange a flight right away."


End file.
